YSLife Tab (PREFERENCES)
General Tab * Allow Remote Scripted Viewer Controls (aka RLVa or RestrainedLove API): Enables RLVa (Requires restart). * Documentation on RLV is available and . * Enable double click teleports on the world map: Alows direct TPs when double clicking on . * Disable Teleport Beacons: Disables the red indicator arrows and the vertical beacons that sometimes are shown after a teleport. Thus if you do not land at the exact location you wanted to (due to teleport routing), you will not have the beacon to guide you to your intended destination. * Disable Teleport Screens: Disables the black teleport screen during all teleports. * Disable Login Progress Screens: Disables the black login progress screen. * Disable Logout Progress Screens: Disables the black logout progress screen. * Disable automatic opening of block list: Enable this option if you do not want the block (mute) list to open when you block a person or object. * Always rez objects under the land group if possible: Many regions are set to only let objects be rezzed by group. When creating an object, the viewer will attempt to set the group of the object if the avatar is in the same group as set for the land. * Contact list options: Options concerning what is shown in your friends list, and how it is sorted. * Note that some options have no effect if you have the corresponding option disabled in Preferences -> General. For example, if you have disabled display names, then sorting your friends list by display name will have no effect, and therefore is best set to Username. * Visible name columns: Here you can select which name colums to shwo in your friends list: username, display name, or full name (see below). * Sort list by: What to use to sort your friends list, username or display name. * Show full name as: a full name can be shown as Username (Display name), or Display name (username). * Show permissions column: If enabled, this shows what permissions you have granted to each friends (eg, online status, edit rights, showing location on map, etc), and which they have granted to you. * Render blocked (muted) avatars as particle cloud: Will render muted avatars as clouds. * Hide empty system folders from inventory: If enabled, the inventory window will not display any system folders (eg, Favorites, Landmarks, etc) that have nothing in them. * Show the Received Items folder in normal inventory: If enabled, this folder will be show in the normal inventory list of folders, rather than as a panel under the folder list. * Allow separate search terms on each tab in inventory: If enabled, you can enter different words/phrases in the search bar of the Inventory window: each of Inventory, Recent and Worn can be searched independantly. * Deactivate tracking beacon when reaching the targetted avatar (⇐ 3m): Normally, a tracking becon (such as one set via map will vanish once get get within 3m of it; with this disabled, the beacon will remain visible until clicked. * Create particle effects when scripts communicate: If this is enabled, when a script “chats”, the object containing the script will appear to generate swirling particles. Disable this option to turn that effect off. * Open avatar profile directly when clicking on its name: If enabled, when you click on someone's name in chat, it opens the profile immediately. With this disabled, you get a small summary window. * Enable progressive draw distance stepping: Enables PDD; the slider allows you to adjust the time in seconds between each draw distance increment. * Enable LSL-Client Bridge: Enables the LSL-Client Bridge. * Enable Bridge Flight Assistant: The bridge can offer flight assist functionality, if this is enabled. Note that you should not wear any other scripted flight assist if you turn this on, as they will conflict. (Requires the bridge to be enabled.) * Flight speed can be boosted; you can select by how much. * Note that the SL flight height limit is now 5000m; below this, a flight assist is not required. Protection Tab * Block left-click sitting on objects: Some objects are set such that a left click will result in sitting on them rather than touching; enable this if you want to avoid accidentally sitting on such objects. But note that this will prevent all left-click sitting; you will need to explicitly right click and select sit from the menu. * Allow scripts to show map UI (llMapDestination): Certain teleport systems open the map for teleporting when clicked. Enable this if you wish to allow this feature. * If you find the world map unexpectedly opening for you at some locations, and re-opening if you shut it, disable this setting temporarily, until you leave that location. * Revoke Permissions: Removes an object's permission to animate or control your input. If this is not done, the object retains permission to animate your avatar indefinitely1): ** Never (original behaviour): Objects will retain permission to always animate your avatar. ** Revoke on SIT: Revokes permission when you sit on the object. ** Revoke on STAND: Revokes permission when you stand up from sitting on the object. ** Revoke on SIT and STAND: Revokes permission when you either sit or stand. * Texture Lag Protection: ** Automatically hide large objects with high texture area: Enabling this will cause objects with large texture area to not be rendered. This can be used to combat griefing done via specific objects. ** Threshold: Sets the threshold area to use; prims over this value will not be rendered. This may cause some normal objects to not display either. * Enable Spam Protection: These items allow you to protect yourself against various forms of spam, such as might be used in griefing attacks: ** Max lines in a single message: this is the limit where the spam protection will start blocking messages from that source. ie. anything over this number of lines will be clocked. ** Max events from same source: indicates the maximum number of events that can be recieved from a single source in 2 seconds before the source is blocked. ** Sound play requests multiplier: ** Sound preload requests multiplier: ** Unblock all spam sources: will unblock anything that was blocked by the spam protection. * Remove “Block” button from script dialogs: Popup windows that are generated by scripts have a “Block” button on them; this allows you to easily mute the object that sent the popup, in cases of popup spam griefing. If you find this confusing and think you might click it by mistake, then you can disable it here. * Note: muting an object also mutes the object owner; do not block popups from vendors without very good reason, or you will not receive items you purchase from them. * You can review your listed of blocked people and objects in the Block/Mute List. * Remove “Join” button from group invitations when joining costs a fee: As the name suggests. Helps avoid paying money to join a group when you may not have intended to. * Notify about items from objects coming in too fast: Disables the default notification that occurs when a lot of items arrive in your inventory quickly, which can happen when unpacking boxes containing many items. * Notify about items from other residents coming in too fast: Similar to the above, but applies when the source is a person rather than a box containing inventory. * Incoming object offers threshold: The value here indicates when the above two notices are triggered. Avatar Tab * Amount that Avatar's head follows Mouse: Set both these sliders to zero if you do not want your avatar's head following the mouse cursor for unfocused mouse movement. They do not affect whether your head moves to look at something your camera is focused on. ** Vertical range that avatar's head follows mouse: Controls how far or how little your head moves up and down to follow the movement of your mouse cursor. ** Horizontal range that avatar's head follows mouse: Controls how far or how little your head moves left and right to follow the movement of your mouse cursor. * Selection beam particle effects: ** Beam updates/sec: Controls how many particles the stream uses ** Scale: Width of beam particle effect * Enable selection beam: Disable/enable the display of the particle beam * Send selection data to chat: (Formerly called SL Particle Chat). If enabled, selection start/stop information, and global position of an object being selected (edited) are sent on chat channel 9000. * LSL-Client Bridge external protocol integration: ** Allow OpenCollar protocol to enable or disable the built in AO ** Allow LockMeister protocol to enable or disable the built in AO CmdLine 1 Tab * Enable usage of chat bar as a command line: If this is enabled, all the commands given below (except where noted) will be available for use. All of the commands below can be changed from the supplied defaults. * Calc. expressions (calc): Used to perform a calculation on the command line to figure out an answer quickly. Calculations adhere to precedence rules where multiplication/division occur before addition/subtraction. Therefore, example: “calc 1.3+2*5” results in “11.1” as the answer, because the multiply occurs before the addition. * Change Draw Distance (dd): Changes the draw distance of the rendered view to the specified number of meters. Example: “dd 32” sets the draw distance to 32 meters. * Max. Bandwidth (bw): Change your current maximum bandwidth. This is set in Preferences → Network & Cache. * Copy camera position to clipboard (cpcampos): Saves the current camea position in the clipboard, from which it can be pasted into a script, for example. * Rez a platform (rezplat): Assuming the avatar has build privileges in the simulator, this command rezzes a circular platform of the given diameter beneath the avatar. Example: “rezplat 25” rezzes a 25m diameter platform below the avatar. * Get avatar name from key (key2name): Looks up the specified avatar key and returns the name for the key. Example: “key2name” returns “Babbage Linden”. * Turn AO on/off (cao): Turns the embedded AO system on/off. Example: “cao on” turns AO on, and “cao off” turns AO off. * Clear the chat transcript (clrchat): Clears the chat history from local chat. Example “clrchat” * Set the media url (/media): Sets the video media for the parcel as identified by the URL. Only the land owner can set the media URL. If the URL contains a space, use to identify the space. The type is one of: Audio, Image, Movie or Web. * Set the music stream url (/music): Sets the music stream for the parcel as identified by the URL. Only the land owner can set the music URL. Example: “/music http://listen.radionomy.com/101HitsRadio sets a free Radio sound to the URL. * Roll dice (rolld): For role play. Use by typing rolld in nearby chat. Examples: * rolld is a regular dice with 6 faces. * rolld 1 20 is a single dice with 20 faces. * rolld 3 10 is 3 dice, each with 10 faces. * Bonuses, penalties, successes and explosions modifiers can also be added to the command; for more, refer to this page. CmdLine 2 Tab * Teleport within sim (gtp): Teleport to anywhere within the sim instantly according to the position specified. Example: “gtp 45 150 400” teleports to 45, 150, 400. * Teleport to ground (flr): Teleport to the current ground position for the avatar's current position. * Teleport to altitude (gth): Teleport to the specified height. Example: “gth 2800” teleports to a height of 2800 meters. It is also possible to teleport higher. Example: “gth 6500” teleports to 6500m above the sim. * Teleport to sim x (mapto): Teleports to the sim you specified (defaults 128, 128, 0 if no landing point is specified on the sim). Must use the full sim name, with spaces and all. ** Use same position between sims: When enabled, your entry point at the new sim will be the same coordinates you left the old sim, unless a landing point is specified in the new sim. * Teleport to cam position (tp2cam): Teleports the avatar to the position the cursor is currently looking at. This is useful when walking into a store. After looking around and finding the item to purchase, this shortcut takes you to the position immediately, without having to walk. Example: “tp2cam”. * Offer teleport to avatar (offertp): Sends a teleport request to the avatar identified by the given key. Example: “offertp avatar-key”. * Teleport to avatar (tp2): Finds a given avatar within the simulator and teleports to them. Example: “tp2 John Doe” teleports to “John Doe” if they are in the simulator. * Teleport home (tph): Teleport home. Same as hitting Shift-Ctrl-H. Windlight Tab * Automatically change environment to use region/parcel settings: If enabled, your WL settings will change if you TP into a region that has windlightregion-level windlight settings. This is the same astop menu bar → World → Environment Editor →Environment Settings → Always use parcel/region settings. * Crossfade region environment sky presets changes made from quick prefs: Dynamically transitions sky settings. * Crossfade region environment water presets changes made from quick prefs: Dynamically changes water settings. Firestorm WL Share * Use Firestorm Parcel Windlight sharing: Enables parcel level windlight sharing. ** Auto apply WL settings from friend's land: If enabled the viewer will automatically see the windlight settings (no prompt) on a friends land if set. ** Auto apply WL settings from my groups' land: If enabled the viewer will automatically see the windlight settings (no prompt) on group land if they are set. ** Auto apply WL settings from any parcel: If enabled the viewer will automatically see the windlight settings (no prompt)on all parcels with it set by the owner. ** Crossfade region environment changes for Parcel WL: Allows for dynamic changes between WL settings when a region with WL settings has parcels with their own, different, settings. * Crossfading duration: You can indicate how long the above crossfade transition effect should last. * Cloud Texture: You can select a different texture to be used to create Windlight clouds. Select from the drop down list. A relog is mostly likely required after changing. Please refer tothis page for more information on using Windlight with Firestorm. Build 1 Tab NOTE: For a video tutorial on setting custom default prim parameters, seehere. Default Object Size Allows you to change parameters of your prim when it is first rezzed. * x/y/z Size: Sets the size, in meters, of the prim. Settings Default settings to use for newly created objects. * Phantom * Physical * Temporary * Material: Lets you choose the default material Texture Set default texture parameters for newly created objects. * Texture: Select the default texture to apply to newly created prims. Click to open thetexture picker window. * Color: Click to open thecolor picker window, to select a default color. * Alpha: default transparency value. * Glow: Default value for glow. * Full Bright: whether full bright should be on by default or not. * Shiny: A drop down from which you can select the default shiny value. Item Embedding It is possible to automatically include an item into newly created prims. * Embed an item into new prims: Enable this to embed items. * Then drag the desired item (for example, a landmark) into the space marked Drop an inventory item here. Once dropped, the space below will show the name of the item. Permissions Specify the next owner permissions to be used for newly created objects, and uploaded items. Pivot Point Allows you to change the pivot point of an object. * Show axis arrow on root prim position: Moves the axis from the center of the object to the center of the root. * Values are percent: When enabled the values are percentages. 'LSL Preprocessor' * Enable LSL Preprocessor: Enables the functionality offered by theLSL Preprocessor. This has a few additional options, if enabled: ** Script optimizer: Enables thescript optimizer. ** Switch() statement: EnablesSwitch/case statements. ** Lazy lists: EnablesLazy lists. **'Includes from local disk': Allows the use of the http://wiki.phoenixviewer.com/fs_preprocessor#includ Preprocessor include path: Build 2 Tab Other Options * Enable highlighting of selected prims: Shows the yellow highlight on prims you select. Deselecting this can increase viewer performance when several prims are selected. * Limit Select distance: Enable this is you wish to limit the distance at which you may select (edit) objects. To the right, you can specify the maximum distance, if this option is enabled. * Limit drag distance: If enabled, you won't be able to move objects over a distance greater than the limit set to the right. Disable to remove limits. * Constrain rotations to multiples of: Manual rotations will always “snap” to this number of degrees - when “snap to grid” is disabled. * Use old “Set Object For Sale” behavior: Uses the old style for setting objects for sale. The new behavior safeguards against an object being purchased for the default 10L$ while you are setting the correct price. You click “For sale”, specify the price, then click Apply. * Save scripts edited from inventory as Mono: Allows you to set that scripts edited in inventory, will compile with Mono rather than LSL2. * Save textures from inventory to disk as PNG instead of TGA by default: Changes the default image save format, to save you having to change it manually. * Use Ctrl+mouse to grab and manipulate objects: If this is enabled, pressing Control while left clicking an object, will allow you to move it in-world. * Allow click-drag or click-scale (together with caps lock) of a texture face in build mode: If this is enabled, you will be able to click and drag - or scale- textures on a prim face. To do this, you need to be inEdit mode on the prim, enableSelect Texture then click the prim face that you wish to modify. * Preview animations on own avatar during upload: If enabled, animations will be played in preview on your avatar when uploading them.